Historia de un asesino
by Aruquita
Summary: Lucy negó con la cabeza, incapaz de creerse lo que estaba viendo. Porque ahora era Levy quien la miraba y en sus gestos no había miedo, ni sorpresa. Sólo parecía que se estaba divirtiendo."Este oneshot participa en el Reto: Asesinos seriales del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos".


**"Este oneshot participa en el Reto: Asesinos seriales del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos".**

 **Disclaimer:** "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Y participa este Oneshot en el Reto: Asesinos seriales del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos" **.**

 **Levy: Asesina** **[Catherine Tramell]**

— **o—**

 **ooOOoo**

— **o—**

Cada mañana Lucy se despertaba llorando.

Gritaba, traspasando el débil velo entre el sueño y la realidad. Gotas de sudor frío le recorren la columna. Se estremece.

—Ha sido una pesadilla —se decía a sí misma—. Sólo una pesadilla…

Pero entonces se percataba de dónde estaba, de las cuatro paredes de hormigón que la mantenían presa como una rata. Se mueve, y los muelles del viejo camastro chirrían. Ahogaba un gemido.

Porque la pesadilla no había acabado; porque era mejor en sus sueños.

La enorme puerta de acero blindado se abría y aparecía él. Esos ojos, fríos como el metal, la miraban con desprecio.

—Levanta, el teclado te espera —gruñía, tirando de ella.

Y no había amabilidad en su voz, ni cuidado en su agarre. Lucy sentía el frío de la piedra en las plantas desnudas de sus pies. Gruesas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Pero él no se giraba, no la miraba tan siquiera.

Porque tan sólo era el nuevo juguete de _ella_ , y Lucy sabía que, cuando se cansara, no volvería a llamar a su puerta.

Nadie lo haría. Nunca más.

Las luces del pasillo la ciegan con su danzar titilante. Llegan a la sala y Lucy alza la mirada. Una centelleante cascada de cabellos color zafiro caía sobre ella. Lucy podía sentir su cálido aliento.

—Bienvenida de nuevo, amor mío —susurraba, depositando un casto beso sobre sus labios. Lucy cerraba los ojos con fuerza—. Hora de trabajar.

Cada mañana Lucy se despertaba llorando.

— **o—**

 **ooOOoo**

— **o—**

El quedo sonido del teclado inundaba la habitación. Los dedos se movían, raudos, describiendo un rastro de palabras en la pantalla. El ratón tecleaba un par de órdenes, se borraba una palabra y se escribían dos. Todo ello en una especie de sinfonía elaborada, que no tenía fin.

Los ojos de Lucy permanecían pegados al monitor, siguiendo con apremio cada nueva forma que quedaba escrita. Sentía la sequedad en sus labios, pero temía tragar. Temía moverse.

Pues, a su espalda, estaba ella. Puede que no la estuviera mirando pero, sin embargo, podía sentir la fría cuchilla de su presencia anclada entre sus omóplatos.

Levy.

Aún entonces recordaba el día que la conoció, el día que pensó que había encontrado un trabajo a medida. Tan sólo era un sencillo anuncio en el periódico de cada mañana. " _Se busca escritora para una novela autobiográfica_ ", narraba el título.

¿Qué podía salir mal? Lucy había hecho más de un trabajo parecido tras haber dejado su trabajo como periodista. Siempre le había gustado escribir, parecía perfecto.

Pero no lo era. Lo supo en cuanto la vio.

Detrás de aquella sonrisa angelical había dos colmillos afilados, sus prometedoras palabras escondían veneno en cada punto. Y sus ojos, a priori tan amables, realmente centelleaban de locura.

El trabajo, a pesar de ello, parecía sencillo. Sólo tenía que escribir una novela sobre el diario que le habían entregado. La historia no era mala, y parecía tener mucho realismo. Sin embargo ella no contó con que la mantendrían confinada hasta que lo terminara. En el anuncio no lo decía, claro.

De poco le habían servido sus queridas llaves entonces. Antes siquiera de darse cuenta, sus manos habían quedado apresadas en un lazo de férreo metal.

No hubo explicaciones.

—Detalles menores, cielo —había asegurado Levy—. No deseo que nada exterior te distraiga de mi novela. ¿Tan malo es que quiera que pases las veinticuatro horas del día pensando en ello?

Y lo había conseguido. Cada hora, cada minuto que pasaba, Lucy pensaba en aquel diario. En las palabras que contenía, en la pena, la rabia que dejaban reflejadas. En la sangre de las hojas. En el asesinato que contaban.

Entonces se preguntaba si todo eso era cierto, si había una historia real tras la ficción. Si todo esto era algo más que un simple diario.

Pero esos pensamientos no hacían más que nublar su visión con preocupaciones que ahora parecían estúpidas. No ganaba nada teniendo miedo de un montón de hojas encuadernadas. Bastante tenía con su captora.

Y con su horrible compañero.

Ese hombre de pelo negro como el abismo y facciones frías. Ése cuyos dedos no dejaban de rasgar una vieja guitarra como quién acaricia a un animal que va a morderte de un momento a otro. Gajeel se llamaba, o así es como ella lo llamaba. Y nunca abandonaba su lado. Ni su sombra.

—Gajeel… —canturreaba ella, sacando a Lucy de sus pensamientos. Y él no tarda en acudir.

Ocupaba el hueco entre sus muslos, en una especie de danzar sincronizado. Sus labios quedaban a milímetros de distancia, intercambiando respiraciones. Era entonces cuando Levy lo acercaba a ella, y se oía una sinfonía de chasquidos, ronquidos y succiones.

Lucy se estremecía, se sentía incómoda. Se sentía mareada.

No debería estar ahí.

—¿Qué ocurre, amor? —increpaba ella, sus labios estaban enrojecidos cuando la miraba—. ¿Tú también quieres?

Y Lucy no responde. No articulaba sonido mientras escuchaba como Levy se acerca a ella por la espalda. Sentía sus frías manos sobre sus hombros y palidecía. Su corazón palpitaba, aterrado, su garganta se resecaba.

—Tú y yo podremos divertirnos cuando hayas acabado —siseaba contra su oído, en un anhelo húmedo y cálido—. Tú, tus llaves, y yo.

Cuando se aleja, Lucy podía sentir sus brazos convulsionar de pudo terror. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Tragaba. Y volvía a teclear.

Entre el silencio pastoso de quien espera lo que no desea se escuchaban tres cosas.

El teclear de unos dedos trémulos.

La lasciva sonrisa de alguien que está disfrutando.

El tintinear de unas llaves robadas atadas a una cintura equivocada.

 **ooOOoo**

Doce horas de trabajo ininterrumpido se sucedían cada día y, al acabar, Gajeel volvía a empujar a Lucy a su celda. Allí le esperaba una comida caliente y el más solitario de los silencios. Tras el esfuerzo Lucy no tardaba mucho en quedarse dormida. El cansancio acababa por vencer a la angustia.

Pero no por ello sus sueños eran mucho más alentadores. Cruentas pesadillas la perseguían cada noche, haciendo que su sueño nunca fuera constante y siempre acabara por despertarse entre tres y cuatro veces.

En una de ellas se despertó gritando. En seguida tapó su boca con ambas manos, lo último que deseaba era que vinieran a hacerla callar. Entre la impotencia de su realidad se encontró balanceándose de adelante hacia atrás, como una madre que acuna a su niño. Y entre sus gimoteos, lo escuchó.

Dos voces. Discutiendo.

No parecía que estuviera muy lejos, pero no se llegaba a entender lo que decía. Poco a poco se fue irguiendo, acercándose al origen del sonido. Antes siquiera de que se diera cuenta ya estaba junto a la puerta. Pegó un respingo, sorprendida de sí misma.

Miró atrás, como si la cama fuera la costa segura y lo que estaba haciendo no. Sentía el frío del suelo ascendiendo por sus tobillos. Posó una de las manos sobre la puerta. Una fresca ráfaga de viento le acarició la punta de los dedos. Se acercó aún más y comprobó, con sorpresa, que su puerta no había sido cerrada del todo.

¿Y si todo aquello no era más que una trampa preparada por esa mujer? ¿Y si, en cuanto pusiera los pies fuera, su vida llegaría a su fin?

—Pero mi vida ya ha llegado a su fin —murmuró para sí misma.

Y era cierto, más tarde que pronto acabaría muriendo. Eso era un hecho.

Lucy nunca supo que fue lo que le hizo a hacer lo que hizo, ni de dónde sacó la fuerza necesaria para tirar de la puerta y abrirla. Puede que no fuera más que la adrenalina de alguien que ya tiene su fin asumido, puede que la curiosidad morbosa. Puede que los deseos de salir de aquel confinamiento sin sentido.

Pero salió. Y una vez sintió la luz del pasillo una extraña calma se apoderó de su persona. Caminó, esta vez con menos miedo, agradeciendo porque sus pisadas desnudas no hicieran el más mínimo sonido.

No fue difícil seguir el eco de las voces y no tardó en encontrarse con un arco, tapado por una gruesa cortina de fieltro rojo. Palpó el tejido, el sonido se escondía detrás, justo detrás.

—Todo esto es una estupidez sin sentido —aseguró una voz que Lucy no pudo reconocer.

—¿Eso crees? De todos modos no te incumbe, querido —le respondió una segunda voz.

Lucy no pudo contener su curiosidad. Apartó unos centímetros de tela y miró. Al otro lado una enorme sala se extendía. Dos grandes fuentes se erguían frente a ella, de cuyos chorros surgía burbujeante agua color turquesa. Había dos figuras de espaldas y, tras de ellas, un montón de futones y cojines sobre los que se echaba una figura menuda.

Levy.

Por su gesto parecía aburrida, toda su atención parecía únicamente centrada en el danzar del líquido escarlata de su copa.

—Ese no fue el trato, Levy —rugió uno de los dos desconocidos, dando un paso hacia ella.

Como respuesta se oyó un ronco gruñido. Lucy se sorprendió de no haber visto a Gajeel, amparado por las sombras de una de las esquinas.

—Cuidado.

—Tranquilo, Gajeel, Sting no va a hacerme ningún daño —aseguró, llevando la copa a sus labios—. ¿Verdad que no?

—No mientras cumplas el trato.

Levy esbozó una sonrisa escéptica.

—El caso es… Que ya no me interesa lo que me ofrecéis.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—Las llaves —afirmó, mirándolos por primera vez—. Son más valiosas de lo que me quisisteis hacer creer.

Lucy palideció. Sus llaves. Sus amigos.

—No puedes hacer nada con ellas, no es tu tipo de magia —aseguró la segunda figura—. Pero nuestro cliente sí.

—Claro que no puedo usarlas. ¿Me crees estúpida, Rogue?

El aludido dio un paso hacia atrás, confundido.

—Escamas de Weisslogia y Skiadrum por ellas. Creo que es un trato más que justo.

—Era —gruñó Gajeel.

—Era —corroboró Levy, poniéndose en pie.

Usando un caminar insinuante de cadera los rodeó. Con un rápido movimiento de muñeca les despojó a ambos de sus prendas, descubriéndoles las caras. Ambos tenían marcas de heridas purulentas y sangrantes. Sting apartó la mirada.

—Ya veo. Así que ha llegado a Sabertooth. Era de esperarse.

—¡No tienes ni idea, maldita bruja! —estalló Rogue, lanzándose sobre ella.

Pero antes de que pudiera tocarla Levy había alzado el dedo índice y, en milésimas de segundo, una palabra había aparecido en el aire. A Rogue no le dio tiempo a frenar y el impacto con su escudo le hizo salir despedido un par de metros.

—¿Así pretendéis hacer negocios conmigo?

Sting corrió a socorrer a su compañero, quien no paraba de toser y escupir sangre pastosa.

—Estamos desesperados.

—Siento decirlo, querido, pero los negocios son negocios. Y las llaves del zodiaco son demasiado valiosas como para dejar que uno sólo las tenga todas, ¿comprendes?

—Sabes que sólo la queremos para convocar al rey de los espíritus celestiales. El puede darnos más tiempo, el que necesitamos para librarnos de esta maldición.

—Pero, ¿no lo sabes? Nada podrá salvarod. Vais a morir.

Las palabras de Levy fueron rápidas, certeras, así como sus movimientos. En un pestañeo volvía a estar sobre ellos. Agarró el mentón de Sting y le obligó a erguirse.

—Porque nadie salvaría a un gremio podrido, maldito y muerto.

Con eso bastó para encender la mecha de la desesperación. Lucy pudo verlo en los ojos de esos dos muchachos enfermos. No pudo evitar gritar cuando Rogue sacó la daga afilada y la clavó en el estómago de Levy.

Todo lo que sucedió después fue extremadamente rápido. Levy se alejó, mirando como el arma dibujaba un círculo carmesí en sus ropas. Sonrió. Y Gajeel se movió. Sus manos se alargaron hasta convertir sus dedos en diez haces de metal afilados que empalaron a ambos en un sordo movimiento.

Lucy negó con la cabeza, incapaz de creerse lo que estaba viendo. Porque ahora era Levy quien la miraba y en sus gestos no había miedo, ni sorpresa. Sólo parecía que se estaba divirtiendo; que encontraba en la herida el mejor de los entretenimientos. De sus fosas nasales surgió un hilillo de sangre, que tintó de rojo su labio superior y se perdió en su boca. Ni se molestó en limpiarlo.

—Curioso. Parece venenosa, ¿me equivoco?

Sting escupió sangre purulenta y Rogue intentó sonreír.

—Levy —susurró Gajeel, acercándose a ella. Ante su mudo asentimiento él le sacó el puñal con un limpio movimiento. Un quedo quejido fue lo único que surgió de sus labios. Alzó de nuevo el dedo índice y escribió " _sanar_ ". La herida de su bajo estómago se cerró poco a poco. Para después volverse a abrir.

—Tch.

—Levy, debemos buscar a un sanador.

—No —afirmó ella. Rasgó una de las telas de su camastro y se la ató alrededor de la herida—. Lucy, acércate.

Ella dudó. Su mirada no parecía querer abandonar las angustiosas convulsiones de los dos chicos.

—Acércate —ordenó esta vez, con un tono oscuro y demandante.

Lucy sintió como si una fuerza tirara de sus piernas y caminó; caminó hasta quedar a su altura.

—Dime, Lucy, ¿qué ves? —preguntó, señalándolos.

—Están sufriendo —balbuceó ella.

—¿Sufriendo? Eso no es bueno.

Una luz centelleante apareció sobre las cabezas de ambos, " _dragón_ " rezaba. Entonces la transformación comenzó para ambos y Lucy vio, aterrada, como entre gritos y forcejeos su piel se transformaba en escamas ensangrentadas.

—Aún no es suficiente… Gajeel, si me haces el favor.

Sin acabar de susurrar la orden Gajeel ya se había movido y, alzando la mano para convertirla en una potente sierra, cercenó el brazo derecho del rubio.

Gritó y gritó, sin parar. Lucy sintió como la comida parecía querer abandonar su estómago.

—¿Lo ves, querido? No necesito escamas de un viejo dragón muerto.

—Por favor… Por favor —balbuceó Sting. Coágulos de sangre ahogaban sus palabras—. Basta, mátame… Por favor.

—¿Lo has oído, Rogue? ¿Y tú qué dices?

Él alzó la mirada y le escupió. Levy no se limpió la macha de sangre y saliva de su mejilla izquierda, sino que esbozó una sonrisa aún más amplia.

—Gajeel —susurró—. Hora de divertirse

Lucy sólo atinó a oír como el metal volvía a dar en el objetivo. Nuevos gritos, más maldiciones, lloros y desesperación. Zumbiros y destellos de hechizos. Entre un revuelto de chasquidos y carcajadas sintió como su vista se nublaba y todo se tornó negro.

— **o—**

 **ooOOoo**

— **o—**

Dos brazos la acunaban. Con suavidad, con amor, con cariño. Recordó aquellos días felices en los que el sol de medio día calentaba y su madre la sentaba en sus rodillas. Rememoró el olor de su perfume, siempre tan dulce y fresco, y el sonido de su voz al cantar.

Pero aquello no era igual, quien le abrazaba no le daba calor, sino frío. Sentía una humedad pegajosa en su piel, saboreaba el gusto metálico de la sangre. Y escuchaba los gritos.

No quería despertar. Permaneces con su madre era mejor. Cualquier cosa era mejor que aquello.

Algo tiraba de ella, intentando devolverla a ese infierno que llamaba presente.

—¡No! ¡NO! —gritaba, desesperaba. Pero el agarre no cesaba.

Y la calidez de su madre desaparecía como si sólo fuera humo volátil, como si nunca hubiera sido otra cosa. Y el frío del suelo la recibía, y la humedad de una sangre que no era suya. Y el olor a muerte.

Se intentaba incorporar. Parpadeaba, confundida. A su alrededor estaba la misma habitación donde todo había ocurrido. Sin embargo no estaban los cuerpos de los dos chicos, ni la sangre que supuestamente tendrían que haber derramado. Todo parecía pulcramente limpio. Sólo la que estaba pegada a su piel permanecía.

Pero no estaba sola. No, lo que pensaba que era un cojín eran las piernas de Levy. Lucy la miró, sin comprender.

—Te desmayaste, cielo —susurró ella.

Su cara había cambiado, el tono de su piel era amarillento y bajo sus ojos habían aparecido costras verdosas.

—No tengo buen aspecto, ¿cierto? —dijo, descubriéndose la herida del estómago. Lucy ahogó una arcada al ver su estado—. Justicia poética, moriré por aquello que ellos intentaban erradicar.

—Levy, todo está listo —afirmó Gajeel, entrando en la sala.

—Todos los caminos tienen un final, supongo —susurró—. Lo único que lamento es no haber podido hacer más… Realmente quería estudiar tus llaves, Lucy, seguro que eran maravillosas.

—Para eso no necesitabas hacer todo esto —aseguró ella. La chispa del rencor encendió su pecho—. Eres un monstruo, una asesina.

—Cierra el…

—No, Gajeel, déjala —ordenó ella, cortando en seco el avance del moreno—. En el fondo tienes razón. No soy más que una asesina más… ¿Leíste el diario? ¿Todo lo escrito?

Lucy asintió.

—Entonces me conoces más que nadie y sabes por qué hice lo que hice.

—No es cierto. Mataste a tus padres sin ningún motivo, Levy.

Ella respondió con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¿De verdad lo crees así? ¿Y qué es la muerte, Lucy? ¿Qué diferencia tiene con la vida?

—No eres quien para marcarla, de todas maneras.

—No, ¿pero quién lo es?

Lucy calló, turbada.

—Es la hora, no dejaré que una enfermedad me maté. —afirmó, hurgando en su cinturón hasta sacar las llaves. Se las tendió a Lucy.

—¿Por…? ¿Por qué me las devuelves?

—Es un trato Lucy. Te las devuelvo y tú publicarás mi novela.

—No tengo por qué hacerlo —aseguró ella, arrancándole las llaves de la mano.

Pero Levy ya no dijo nada más sino que alzó los brazos hacia Gajeel, quien la cargó sin mucha fuerza. En silencio, llevó a la menuda chica al camastro de cojines y la posó sobre ellos con gentileza.

Con movimientos pesados, Levy dibujó una última palabra sobre su cabeza y cerró los ojos.

—Nos vemos pronto —susurró como última palabra.

Y entonces las letras que rezaban " _muerte_ " centellearon y ardieron, cayendo sobre ella. Lucy observó, atónita, como se formaba un remolino alrededor del cuerpo de la chica, engulléndolo.

Al cabo de dos segundos, se deshizo entre volutas de polvo, dejando tras de sí una cinta de pelo amarilla como último recuerdo. Gajeel, en silencio, cogió la prenda y la llevó hasta su mejilla. Inspiró con fuerza y suspiró.

Sin decir nada más, se alejó hasta desaparecer por el pasillo.

Lucy seguía paralizada, sintiendo en sus dedos el peso tintineante de sus llaves. Tragó y sintió un peso extrañamente afilado en su garganta. Con esfuerzo, se puso en pie. No fue difícil encontrar la salida del lugar, había una puerta abierta de par en par que daba a un descampado.

Cuando llegó al dintel de la salida, cuando estaba a solo un paso de olvidarlo todo para convertirlo en un horrible recuerdo, se detuvo. Miró hacia atrás y creyó ver un maltrecho diario sobre un escritorio.

Quizás no debería haber deshecho sus pasos. Quizás debería haber olvidado. Pero algo, algo que desconocía, la hizo acercarse a ese conjunto de papeles.

" _Historia de un asesino_ " decía el título. Lucy arrancó la primera hoja y, arrugándola hasta convertirla en una pelota, la tiró lejos. El resto estaba lleno de garabatos y tachones. De errores. De fallos imborrables. Lo cogió, dispuesta a que sufriera la misma suerte que la portada.

Alzó la mano, dispuesta a tirarlo, a romperlo. A destrozarlo como la destrozaron a ella. A quemarlo, a odiarlo.  
Gruesas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas.

Su brazo, poco a poco, bajó hasta quedar colgando. Caminó de nuevo hacia la salida, esta vez con paso firme.

Con el diario bajo su brazo.

— **o—**

 **ooOOoo**

— **o—**

 _Bueeeeno pues esta rayada mental ha sido mi primer fic del universo Fairy Tail xDD. Es curioso, hace tiempo que quería ponerme con este mundo, pero por algún motivo siempre me había costado hacerlo. Hoy ya no es excusa, y me alegro mucho de haberlo hecho._

 _La asesina que me tocó aparece en instinto básico y, pese a no haber visto la peli, me documenté para saber que escribía un libro donde mataba a sus propios padres... Levy es levy pero le ha tocado ser mala esta vez ;)_

 _Espero no haber traumatizado a nadie (perdón si lo he hecho… O no… *muajajaja)_

 _Y espero que no sea la última vez que me veáis por aquí ;)_

 _¡Un besote!_


End file.
